The present disclosure relates generally to securing computer systems, and more particularly, to securing data in portable computer systems.
Computer systems storing extremely sensitive or highly proprietary data are especially subject to loss or theft, and therefore represent a unique risk to their owners. Unauthorized access to information stored in a portable computer is facilitated by the ease of taking physical possession of the entire computer system, since such devices are often compact and lightweight. Portable laptop computers are widely used while traveling, which also exposes the data stored on such systems to a much greater risk of inappropriate dissemination. Many existing methods of securing computers leave their stored data vulnerable to unauthorized access.
Many methods of securing computer systems are focused on preventing unauthorized access. However, some computer systems store sensitive data that could cause substantial harm if inappropriately disseminated. Security methods for preventing unauthorized access, such as a system login or network security measures, are ineffective for protecting data stored on a storage device that can be physically removed, and easily accessed from another computer.
Some examples of “sensitive data” include government records, financial information for a large number of individuals acquired by business entities, personal health records, classified military secrets or other national security information, etc. The outright theft or unauthorized physical possession of computer systems storing such sensitive data represents a substantial security risk.
One example of such computer systems are portable computers, such as fully-functional laptop computers, for which the security risks are magnified. Portable computer systems are subject to a greater risk of loss or theft due to their great mobility and from being used during travel by their users. The sensitive data stored on laptop computers is often a copy of the data for use in the field.